User blog:Kinkydarkness/Detective Conan Wikia Revitalisation Project (DCWRP) - News And Updates
What Is The DCWRP The Detective Conan Wikia Revitalisation Project or DCWRP for short is essentially a 3 step project with 2 goals. *The first step is to pin point a sector and revamp it completely with 2018 standards, templates, information, images, videos, everything. There are no exceptions. This entire wikia itself must change from the desolate plaguelands it used to be to that of a colorful, easily asseccible, visually appealing, and highly informative encyclopedia. To do this, nothing from pre 2018 can remain the way it is. Though key sectors should be targetted first, focusing your priority from things people most commonly search first down to the least commonly searched last. *The second step is to attract people toward the wikia and start repopulating it with editors and visitors alike, and this can be accomplished by targetting those aforementioned prioritised key sectors and expanding upon them, branching out toward smaller lesser topics and then working on them until the entierity has flourished. It's also beneficial in the sense that it tasks editors with individual objectives which saves them from getting in over their head with work as most of this entire wikia is still in need of improvement (2018/05/13). Staying dedicated to this step over the course of an extended period of time will show people that it isn't completely dead here and that some individuals actually care, that this isn't some dying wikia going nowhere and vulnerable to vandals. This obviously can invoke others to participate or use our information. The more people are here editing or navigating, the more likely others will join. The more content found here, the more likely someone will edit something, and so it repeats. *The third step is obviously to fill everything in with depth and details. As an example, if the second step to you meant making a page for a new episode and adding a brief synopsis, then this step would be to add the long summary and or trivia and so on. The longest, and arguably most simplistic step, though the final one to make this wikia a wonderful place for fans of this franchise. Current Tasks And Priorities as of May 2018 These aren't all the tasks that are available, these are solely the primary ones of importance to this project. To be fair, there are probably several important ones missing, however, when we bump into them or remember they're need for attention, I'll simply add them down below under the "Additional Tasks" header. Class S Tasks - *Fix the Wikia's code, remove all unecessary code and in general have it work more efficiently than the former decrepit code. *Clean up the template section, removing any that are old or unneeded, revamping important ones to 2018 standards, and so on. *Revamp the Wikia's top navigation. Class A Tasks - *Create a page for every single character with a revamped 2018 template, an HD image, some basic information, proper headers, proper categories, and arcs/cases organised there as well. *Create a page for every single episode with a revamped 2018 template, an HD image of the title card, some basic information, proper headers, a scroll box for the characters in order of appearance section, and proper categories. *Create a page for every single chapter with a revamped 2018 template, an HD image of the cover page, some basic information, and proper headers. *Create a page for every single Movie / OVA / ONA / OAD / Special / Crossovers / Etc. that may apply with a revamped 2018 template, an HD image, some basic information, and proper headers. *Revamped to 2018 standards the Arc/Case page and create a template to contain them all in a proper, organised fashion. Each case and arc must be linked with appropriate pages. *A revamped to 2018 standards page for the Detective Conan timeline. *A list page, completely revamped to 2018 standards if already in existence, for anything requiring one such as Episodes/Seasons, Chapters/Volumes, Movies, OVA's, ONA's, OAD's, Specials, Crossovers, Etc. Class B Tasks - *Add an HD image without subtitles if possible of the next episode preview, and the next conan's hint on each episode page. *Add voice acting roles to episode pages. *Fill in long summary's and trivia sections for any form of media be that episodes / movies / chapters / etc. *Revamp all pages containing openings and endings (OP's & ED's), add any if some are missing. And make certain all videos are working. Each page must contain a video with the TV version of each song at least. There are many more tasks, but these are primary focus points. More Class B and eventually Class C tasks will become priority, though we currently haven't reached the level of completion to dedicate time to branching that far. If we did, it would take far too long to complete anything and it would become a large mess with everyone getting in over their heads in work. Additional Tasks This section is for later when current tasks start getting completed. *''N/A'' Updates This is a list of all major or minor changes that have been made from when I first began editing here and started the DCWRP onward to present, though not in any particular order as it would drive me insane to compile everything that way. It will constantly be updated when I can compile the rest of what has been done, and of course as new things are completed up until we feel the project has finally been achieved. *(2018/05/13) - The main page / home page has been completely revamped now in a 2018 standard. *(2018/05/13) - RailWAM has been added and imported. *(2018/05/13) - Detective Conan Wikia Discord has been added. *(2018/05/13) - Every single episode from 0001-0527, 0566, 0580, 0582, 0586, 0666-0674, 0694, 0701-0722, 0735, 0740-0742, 0776-0903 have a page currently. This is 0694 / 0903 episodes or 77%. *(2018/05/13) - Every single episode from 0001-0605 is named properly and accordingly on both the episode list and their own individual pages respectively. *(2018/05/13) - Every original episode template, and second edition episode templates have been removed and currently all episode templates are a revamped 2018 model, the third edition. *(2018/05/13) - Every original character template, and second edition character templates have been removed and currently all character templates are a revamped 2018 model, the third edition. *(2018/05/13) - Every original character template has been removed and currently all character templates are a revamped 2018 model, the second edition. *(2018/05/13) - Scroll Boxes have been revamped for 2018 standards. *(2018/05/13) - General boxes around fidgets, table of contents, etc. have been revamped for 2018 standards. *(2018/05/13) - Scroll bars have been revamped to 2018 standards. *(2018/05/13) - Wikia color scheme, template color scheme, links / text color schemes have all been revamped to 2018 standards. *(2018/05/13) - Wikia top navigation has been revamped for 2018 standards. *(2018/05/13) - A page has been created for all current OP's, and a video has been added to each page containing the TV version of the song with visuals. *(2018/05/13) - Episode list has been complately revamped to a table. (Required being replaced with a template that follows 2018 standards) *(2018/05/13) - Volume list has been completely revamped to a table. (Required being replaced with a template that follows 2018 standards) Extra / Bonus I, Kinkydarkness (bureaucrat and admin), will continue to update this list, of course with the help of the admin team. I'll allow them to add to this post as well, under the condition that nothing ever be erased as this will serve to be an important blogpage when the DCWRP has finally been carried out. Feel free to express your opinions whether positive or negative, make suggestions, attempt to help with some tasks provided you know how to properly do so and aren't just making a larger mess, etc. PS - The staff, including myself, are always listening, taking into consideration, and debating a plethora of things including any and all that may be said by visitors and editors alike. Do know, however, if we ourselves are treated with disrespect due to our decisions (Which will usually be carried out in a trial mode for a month or less to begin with so as to test it anyways) or are just going off on tangents that don't benefit anyone, there will be action taken. On that note, comments should have some relevance to this post and should not be used for any other situation, if you wish to contact either myself or the rest of the staff then you can use our message walls. Kinkydarkness *Commissioner General - (Bureaucrat) *Superintendent General - (Admin) Ralph Laureno *Superintendent General - (Admin) Category:Blog posts